ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Beings
Plot We open on Sarth and Amy running out of bed, with a red alarm flashing on the wall. Amy taps on a computer, and a list of information pops up. Amy: It’s Agvarok, he’s terrorizing people at an amusement park. Amy grabs her tool off her desk. Amy: Owen, come on, we have to go! She looks at Owen’s door, but there is no answer. Amy: Owen? Sarth: Come on bud, this is no time to sleep in! He knocks on the door; still no answer. Sarth gets frustrated, and opens the door. Owen is still in his bed, asleep. Sarth: Wake up, we got people to save! Owen wakes up, very groggy. Owen: Ugh, wha? Sarth: Get up buddy, we have an emergency! Owen can barely keep his eyes open. Owen: Ok….mission….. Owen falls out of bed, and onto the floor. Sarth: Did you not sleep well? Owen: No….Slept perfectly….. He groggily stands up, and starts walking very slowly. Amy: Owen, are you sure you’re ok? Owen: Totally…….Super…… He starts coughing. Sarth: Well, shouldn’t you change into your normal clothes? Owen looks at himself, and sees that he is still in his pajamas. Owen: Nah…..I’m good. Owen’s forehead turns red, and he starts blushing. Owen: Man…..it is HOT in here….. Owen starts to stagger and fall over, but Sarth grabs him. Sarth: Uh, maybe you should go back to bed? Owen pushes him away. Owen: No…..No…...I’m totally fi…… He passes out, and falls down the stairs. Owen: Uhhhhhhhhhh…… We then cut to him in bed, with Sarth and Amy watching him. He slowly opens his eyes. Owen: Ugh…… Sarth: How do you feel? Owen: Horrible. Sick. Sarth feels Owen’s forehead. Sarth: Wooo, you’ve definitely got a fever. Amy tucks him in. Amy: Well, I guess you’re sick today. Owen: But I can’t be sick! I’ve never been sick ever! Owen tries to get out of bed, but Sarth pushes him back in. Owen: Come on, I can totally- He starts coughing. Owen: Please, I want to help…. Sarth sighs. Sarth: If you really want to, just heal yourself with an anime power. Owen lighten up. Owen: Oh yeah, a blast from Moon Healing Escalation will totally fix me up! He extends his Celestialsapien arm, and Owen is struck with a severe amount of pain. Owen: GAH! Amy: Wh-What’s wrong? Owen: When I did that, it hurt me reaaaaaaally bad. I don’t even want to try doing that again. Sarth puts a cold washcloth on Owen’s forehead. Sarth: Well, looks like you won’t be going on missions anytime soon. Owen is disappointed. Owen: Aw. I need to ask Emerson if he knows anything. He extends his hand, and Emerson pops out, in the same sick condition as Owen. Emerson: Move over, move over! He snuggles under the covers right next to Owen. Owen: Aw man, you’re sick too? Emerson: Yeah, and I shouldn’t be sick! I’m a celestial being! Hence the title of this episode. And Owen shouldn’t be able to get sick either, but I guess his human DNA leaves him vulnerable. And I’m linked to him, so I’m sick too. He coughs. Sarth: Well, we can’t just leave you two here by yourselves, so- Owen: No, you can go on your mission. I can just text Buggy, Luffy and Zolo to come over and watch me. Amy: A-Are you sure? Owen: Yeah, I’m totally fine…. He starts coughing again. Sarth and Amy look at each other. Owen: Come on, just go! Amy: Fine. We’ll go. But promise you’ll be careful. We’ll call you once we’re done fighting him. Emerson: Good luck. Sarth and Amy leave, and we cut to Buggy, Luffy and Zolo outside Owen’s house. Buggy: Owen, the door’s locked! Can you let us in? Owen(inside): But you always get inside even WHEN the door is locked! Buggy: Oh yeah, our secret entrance. We then cut to Buggy, Luffy and Zolo inside Owen’s room. Buggy: Alright, we’re here. Owen looks at them. Owen: Awww, you didn’t bring Aspidites? Zolo is upset by this. Zolo: ‘Gee, and thanks for coming guys.’ Owen turns over in his covers. Owen: Sorry. Buggy pats him on the head. Buggy: Don’t be. We all know you like her better than us. Owen rolls over again. Owen: Well I’m glad you get it. Luffy hops up to him. Luffy: So, do you need anything? Owen: Can you make me some pancakes? Emerson: I’d like waffles. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo salute. All Three: Sir yes sir! They march out of the room like soldiers, and downstairs to the kitchen. Buggy: Ok, I'll make the pancakes, Zolo, you make the waffles, and Luffy, you pour a glass of milk. Buggy opens the pantry, and takes out a bottle of pancake mix. He begins to read the back. Buggy: Uh….I can't read this. Luffy? Luffy looks at the back. Luffy: It says set the stove to 5, and pour the mix on. Buggy walks over to the stove. Buggy: 5? That's stupid. I could cook it at 10 and it would cook 2x faster! Buggy sets it to 10, waits for it to heat up, and pours the mix on a pan. We then see Zolo pouring the mix in the waffle maker, and setting it to its highest setting. Zolo: I want them to cook as fast as possible. He closes it, and flips it over. We then see Luffy trying to lift a jug of milk out of the fridge. Luffy: Come on…. He carefully lifts it up, but it is a lot more heavy than he anticipated, and he falls on the floor. Luffy: Ouch…. Buggy looks at him. Buggy: Luffy, stop screwing around! Owen is sick, and he trusts us to make him an awesome breakfast! Behind Buggy, there is a small fire on the stove, which he doesn't take notice of. Luffy ignores him, and tries to set the milk jug on the table, but it is too heavy. He then rolls his eyes, and lifts it up with his tongue. He then trots over to the cupboard, and grabs a glass. Buggy then walks back to the stove, and flips over the pancake, not noticing the small fire. Buggy looks at the pancake, which is completely black. Buggy: Huh, I hope they're supposed to look like this. The waffle machine starts to beep, and Zolo flips it over, and opens it. A lot of smoke comes out, causing Zolo to start coughing a lot. Zolo puts the waffle on a paper plate, and the waffle melts through it. Zolo: Woah. Luffy climbs up onto the table, and pours a perfect glass of milk. Luffy: Perfect. They all look at the stuff they made, which is all burned(except for the milk). Buggy: Aw, we can't give Owen this! It's horrible! Luffy: Except for the milk I poured. Buggy whacks it into the wall. Buggy: If we mess up, you mess up! Buggy, Luffy and Zolo sink onto the floor. Buggy: Ugh, Owen trusts us to keep an eye on him, and we can't even make breakfast! We’re terrible people…. Aspidites(off-screen): Oh boo hoo, poor you. They turn to look at the door, and Aspidites is there with a paper bag. Luffy: Oh hey, Aspidites is here! Aspidites: I stopped at Owen's favorite breakfast place and got him food. Zolo: Wait, how did you pay for it? Aspidites: You’d be surprised how easy it is to hypnotize a random person. Anyways, I think Owen needs us right now. She slithers upstairs with the food. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo follow. Aspidites sets the bag down on Owen's nightstand. Owen: Yay….Aspi is here…. Aspidites: Aww, you poor thing. Do you want a hug? Owen: But what if you get sick? It might be contagious. Aspidites coils around him. Aspidites: Well then I guess we’ll be sick together. Owen smiles, and turns to look at Buggy, Luffy and Zolo. Owen: Hey, thanks for attempting to make breakfast. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo are then wearing doctor masks. Luffy: No problem buddy. Aspidites looks at them strangely. Aspidites: What are you wearing? Buggy: Like Owen said, it might be contagious. And we do not want to get sick. Zolo: Yeah. This one time Buggy got sick, and he- Buggy slaps his hand over Zolo’s mouth. Buggy: We do not speak of that. We NEVER speak of that. Zolo pushes Buggy’s hand away. We then cut to Krakattack and Amy fighting Agvarok. Krakattack shoots a large lightning bolt, which Agvarok dodges, landing on a lightpole. Agvarok: You fools are pathetic as usual. Krakattack: Shut up! Amy turns her tool into a boomerang, and throws it. It curves around in the air, and clocks Agvarok in the head. Agvarok falls off, and into a trash can. Agvarok quickly gets up, and brushes the trash off of him. Agvarok: Grrr, are you TRYING to make me mad? Agvarok then looks around. Agvarok: Wait, something feels off here. Is someone missing? Krakattack and Amy get nervous. Amy: Uhh, nope, nobody is missing. Krakattack changes into a new alien called Frox, which is entirely blue, and dripping liquid, with green eyes. He shoots a wave of water at Agvarok, freezing his legs in place. Agvarok: Hey! That's not fair! And you made me lose my train of thought. Agvarok breaks the ice into pieces, and punches through Frox. We then cut back to Owen and Emerson in bed, with Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites watching them. Owen: Thanks for keeping an eye on me. Means a lot. Buggy: No problem bud! Zolo: Is there anything else you need? Owen: Mm, can you turn on the TV? I'd like to watch Fairy Tail. Just then, Ex'Spira pops out from the floor, startling them all. Ex'Spira: Ooh, am I late to the party? Owen turns to look at them. Owen: Hi Ex'Spira. Ex'Spira: Oh hello Owen. Wow, you were feeling so bad I could sense your hate 20 miles away! Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites prepare to defend Owen. Buggy: You'll have to go through us if you want to get to him. Ex'Spira phases through them. Zolo(sarcastically): Wow, great defenses Buggy. Buggy: Hey it isn't my fault he has ghost powers! Ex'Spira is now facing Owen. Owen: Lemme guess, you want to kill me while I'm down? Ex'Spira: Oh why would I want to do that? There's no honor in killing a handicapped person. Owen: Since when do you care about honor? Ex'Spira: Since now. Anyways, since you're sick, can I feed off your sadness? Owen coughs, and rolls over. Owen: Well I'm in no position to stop you, so go ahead. Ex'Spira: Thank you. Ex'Spira starts drawing energy from Owen, before he stops, and drops on the ground. Ex'Spira: Gah! What was that? Luffy examines Ex’Spira. Luffy: Is something the matter? Ex'Spira: That energy….It felt tainted or something….Bleh, now I feel sick! Ex'Spira weakly tries to leave, but he falls down. Ex'Spira: Ok, I know I'm like your worst enemy, but can I stay here until I feel better? Aspidites: No chance. Owen: Aw come on, you should let him. Aspidites looks at him. Aspidites: You're clearly delirious. He possessed you, and has tried to kill you on multiple occasions! Why would you just forgive him? Owen looks at her with a small smile. Owen: I forgave you, didn't I? Aspidites blushes from embarrassment. She hesitates, then turns to Ex'Spira. Aspidites: Fine, you can stay. But if you so much as lay a finger on Owen, I WILL MURDER YOU. Ex'Spira gives her a thumbs up. Ex'Spira: So, what’re we watching? We then cut to Agvarok fighting Amy. Amy turns her tool into a spear, and starts jabbing at Agvarok. Agvarok dodges, but she starts swinging faster and faster, and he gets knocked into a wall. Frox then comes up from behind, and freezes him solid. Frox then changes back, and stands next to Amy. Sarth: Is he out of it? Amy: Yep. Should we just leave him here? Sarth: The ice won't thaw for 24 hours. So I'd say we can leave, and come back later. Owen is sick, and he needs us. They begin to leave, but Agvarok rifts out of the ice, and appears in front of them. He starts laughing. Agvarok: So, Owen's sick, eh? Sarth and Amy are shocked. Sarth: You stay away from him! Agvarok starts rifting away. Sarth: Dang it! He opens the Omnitrix dial, but it's completely red. Sarth: Out of power; we’ll have to run! They begin running. We then see Owen, Aspidites, Buggy, Luffy, Zolo, and Ex'Spira watching TV in Owen’s room. Ex'Spira: I don't understand this show at all. It makes no sense. Owen: It doesn't have to make sense if it's good. Then, Agate opens the door, with a chocolate bar in his hand. Aspidites sees, and immediately gets ready to attack. Aspidites: Agate…. Agate puts his hands up to stop her. Agate: Hey hey, woah woah woah, it's ok. I just heard Owen was sick, and I wanted to give him some chocolate. He places it down on his nightstand, and approaches Owen. Aspidites gets ready to defend him. Aspidites: Don't you lay a finger on him. They both stare at each other, and just to spite her, Agate pokes Owen in the face. Aspidites gets angrier at him. Agate: I laid a finger on him. Whatcha gonna do now? Agate suddenly stops, and falls on the ground. Aspidites: What are you doing? Agate: Aw…..Ok, I feel really sick now…. Aspidites scoffs at him. Aspidites: Oh please, your species doesn't get sick. Agate starts sweating. Agate: I'm not messing with you, I honestly feel terrible. Aspidites: Oh really? Let's put that to the test. She bites him on the arm, and he doesn't move one bit. She is surprised. Buggy: What the heck did that prove? Aspidites: Oh nothing, I just wanted to bite him. Alright, so he's clearly sick. He definitely would've fought back. Agate: Mmmmm…...Can I please stay here? I really don't want to walk home like this. Aspidites turns and looks at Owen, and he nods. She rolls her eyes. Aspidites: Fine. But you have to stand next to the clowns. And Luffy. Buggy and Zolo: Hey! Agate crawls over to them. Agate: Hey guys…. Buggy: Hi. Zolo: Hmph. Luffy shakes his hand. Luffy: Hi! Zolo hits him on the head. Zolo: Luffy, we do not fraternize with the enemy! Luffy: Owen fraternizes with all the enemies. Owen: Ok seriously, why is everyone bringing that up today? Aspidites: I don't think that's our issue here. Agate and Ex'Spira got sick by touching you, but I’ve been touching you for nearly an hour now, and I'm perfectly healthy. Owen grabs his phone. Owen: Yeah, that's a good point. He tosses the phone to Luffy. Owen: Luffy, can you call my aunt? Her wife is a nurse. Luffy: I would, but… He tries tapping on the screen, but since his hands are webbed, it's too hard. Owen: Buggy? Buggy picks up the phone, and hits the dial button. We then cut to Anna taking Owen’s temperature, then writing stuff down. Grena is there watching her. Aspidites: So? Anna: Well, it’s definitely not a disease I've seen before. I'm assuming it might have something to do with Owen’s Celestialsapien DNA. Owen: That could explain why I can't use my anime powers. Emerson: And why it affects me too. Aspidites: Well, can you explain to us why it spread to Agate and Ex'Spira, and not to me? Anna taps the pen to the clipboard. Anna: Not entirely sure. I was going to suggest that it spread because of the absorption factor, but you told me that Agate only tapped you, not absorbed. So… Agate and Ex’Spira: So????? Anna: It may only spread to Owen’s enemies, not friends. Aspidites has been Owen’s friend, so it hasn't spread to her. Agate and Ex'Spira are his enemies, so it spread to them. Ex'Spira: What? How does that make sense? Anna: Well, we should test this hypothesis. Buggy, I want you to come over here and touch Owen. Buggy walks over to Owen’s bed nervously. Anna: Go on. Buggy: Ok….. He hesitates, then touches Owen's arm. He pulls his hand back, and waits for something to happen, but nothing. Buggy smiles in relief. Anna: Great job Buggy! She puts a sticker on him, and he walks back to them proudly. Buggy: Hah! I got a sticker! Owen: Ok, but how can we test it on a villain? Luffy: I could go find DohRe. Owen jumps up quickly. Owen: No! Anybody but her! Owen starts coughing. Grena lays him back down. Grena: Shhh, shhh. It's ok, we won't call her. Now, who's the other villain we usually fight? On cue, Agvarok jumps through the roof, into Owen’s room. Agvarok: Hello Owen! I assume you're too weak to fight me? Owen: Well, she isn't. He motions to Aspidites, who is getting ready to strike. Owen: And my aunt. He motions to her and Anna. Owen: So you pretty much can't kill me even if you wanted to right now. Anna claps her hands. Anna: Perfect timing Agvarok! We need you to test out a theory for us. Can you please touch or grab Owen somewhere? Agvarok is surprised. Agvarok: Really? I can actually do that? Anna: Yes. Buggy, can you please restrain Aspidites? Buggy is already holding Aspidites, who is fighting to get loose. Buggy: Already on it. Agvarok jumps on Owen’s bed, and grabs him by the neck. Agvarok: Oh yes, this is gonna be great! After a long time, I finally- Agvarok suddenly stops, and falls on the ground. Agvarok: Agh...I can't move….What have you done to me? Anna: Aaaaaand thanks for proving our theory! You're sick too, which means it DOES spread to Owen’s enemies. Agvarok: You….Tricked me? How dare you trick the almighty Agvarok?! Sarth and Amy burst through Owen’s door. Sarth: Owen! We’re here to- They see everyone laying on the floor. There is a few seconds of silence. Amy: Ok, we need a serious explanation. We cut to Grena and Anna leaving, and Sarth and Amy watching them. Amy: We’re sorry that we couldn't watch you today. Owen: Don't be. I totally get it. I'm just sad I couldn't help. Buggy: But don't worry Mr and Mrs Barum, we did an awesome job of watching your son! Aspidites: They actually DID do a decent job. Sarth smiles. Sarth: Well, thank you for watching them. Agate: Heeeeeey! They turn to the corner to see Agvarok, Ex'Spira, and Agate all tied up together. Agate: It's bad enough that we’re sick, did you really have to tie us up? Amy: Yes. We don't trust you. Agate: Hey, I couldn't even hurt you if I wanted to! He starts coughing, and makes a small sputter of fire. Agate: See? Agvarok: I for one wish I could tear you all into small pieces! Ex'Spira: I don't care about anything right now. Sarth: Whatever. You don't get loose until Owen gets better. Then, Anna and Grena come in with a bottle of pills. Anna: Alright, I used my magic, and made you guys some medicine. Agvarok: Couldn't you have used your magic to make us better NOW? Anna: Magic can't perform miracles. Agvarok: I'm pretty sure it's not considered a miracle to cure an illness. Unless it was like polio or something. Amy: It doesn't matter. Owen: So, is this going to cure us? Grena: Just take the pills, get some sleep, and you should be back to normal in the morning. Anna unscrews the lid. Anna: You should take two each. She hands Owen two pills. Owen takes them with a glass of water. Owen: Ahh. Thanks. She is about to give some to Emerson, who waves her off. Emerson: Oh no, I don't need one. When Owen gets better, I get better. She puts two in front of Agate, who proceeds to chomp down on them. She then looks at Ex'Spira. Anna: Ummm, you don't exactly have a mouth so…. Ex'Spira: Just give ‘em to me. She puts them on the floor, and he picks them up. He absorbs the pills. She then places two in front of Agvarok, who turns away. Agvarok: I refuse to take anything you give to me! Anna: Hmph. Fine then. She takes out a shot. Anna: Then I guess I'll have to inject you with it. Agvarok sweats nervously. Agvarok: Oh FINE! Gimme the stupid pills. He takes the pills. They all stand in silence for a while. Sarth: So….Now what? Grena stands up. Grena: Like I said, they should be feeling better in the morning. So you should let them get rest. Amy: Ok. Owen, do you- Owen is already asleep, along with Aspidites, who is coiled around him. Amy: Ok, I guess Owen's good. Well, we should probably get some sleep for ourselves. Aspidites has this well underhand. They all leave the room. When they leave, Owen carefully pulls Aspidites off him, lays her down, and unties the villains. Agate: What are you doing? Owen: I can't help it, I have to be nice to you guys. I guess it's kind of like empathy. Owen pulls the rope off, and the villains come loose. Owen then opens a drawer, and grabs three blankets for them. Owen: Here, it might get cold. They all grab the blankets, even Agvarok. Agvarok: Hmph. I will accept your kindness just this once. Owen crawls back in bed, and puts Aspidites around him again. Emerson: You know, I just realized I was completely useless throughout this entire episode. Owen: I have no idea what you're talking about. Just go to sleep. Owen falls asleep, and so do the villains. We then cut to morning, and Owen and the villains wake up. Aspidites and Emerson are still napping. Owen: Man, I feel so much better! Agate stretches, and gets up. Agate: Yeah, I feel awesome too! Ex'Spira floats around. Ex'Spira: I hate happy thoughts, so I'm not going to make any comments. Agvarok stands up and snickers. Agvarok: I am healed now. And that means that I can finally- Owen kicks Agvarok through the hole in the roof. Agate and Ex'Spira watch him fly away. Agate: Heh, there he goes. Ex'Spira is thinking. Ex'Spira: Hmm, he's an interesting specimen. I should keep an eye on him. Well, I'll be off now! Ex'Spira goes through the wall and leaves. Agate: Yeah, I'm gonna jet too. I got stuff to do. Agate walks out of Owen’s room, then out the front door. Aspidites then wakes up. Aspidites: Hey, you're back to normal again! Owen: Yep, regular Owen is back. Whoooo! Emerson then wakes up. Emerson: And I'm not sick anymore either! Owen: Uh, great…. Emerson: Well, I gotta go now, I gotta catch the hot buzz from my friends. See ya! He goes back inside Owen. Aspidites: So, what do you want to do now? She coils around Owen, and Owen gets ready to leave. Owen: Whatever we couldn't do yesterday! Owen happily runs out the door, ready to do stuff. Episode Ends Noteworthy Events Major Events *Frox makes his first appearance. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Aspidites *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Grena *Anna *Emerson Villains *Agvarok *Agate *Ex'Spira Aliens Used *Frox *Krakattack Trivia *According to Owen, this is the first time he's been sick. Category:Episodes